Toady Learns to Swim
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: Todd leans to Swim! based off a child's book what was SD thinking? R&R plz


Yep, it's that time again. You know the one were I work my muses off their lazy butts. Yeah. It's fiction time. Butchering yet another harmless book. From the twisted mind that brought . . . er . . . is bringing you holes; Toady Learns to Swim!  
  
~*~*~8~*~*~  
  
in the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House a phone was ringing. This was causing Mystique many problems, she was not feeling well and this was escalating her headache  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"What the f do you want?" Answered a very irritated Mystique  
  
"Now Mystique is there any need for such language?" Replied the caller and disrupter of Raven's peace.  
  
"Yes, it's 6 in the bloody morning, Eric" She said coolly  
  
"Well I'm just calling to check on my recruits and children." Eric stated.  
  
More like check and make sure Wanda doesn't want to kill him, she thought.  
  
"Well, nothing really interesting has happened, training-wise. But there was an interesting . . . event taking place yesterday," she began.  
  
"Really?" Asked Eric, thinking the worst.  
  
"Yes, it turns out our little Todd doesn't know how to swim." she was delaying the story a little, just for suspense.  
  
Eric was relived that it had nothing to do with Wanda.  
  
"So the others decided to teach him.  
  
(the Story will be in italics)  
  
It was hot.  
  
"What a wonderful day for a swim Proclaimed Pietro"  
  
So Toady and his friends hopped to the X-geeks pool (well Todd hopped, everyone else walked)  
  
"On your mark, get set, Go!" Cried Fred.  
  
Pietro was first in. (was there any surprise there?)  
  
After that Wanda dove in –SPLASH!  
  
Fred Leaped in with a giant cannonball –SPLASH!  
  
Lance did a fancy flip – PLOP!  
  
But where was Todd?  
  
TOOAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYY!!!  
  
Called Wanda. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What?!" Cried the witch.  
  
"Toady?" Questioned the speed demon.  
  
She caused a big wave to get him.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Replied Todd  
  
"Come on in and swim, little buddy" invited Fred.  
  
No! No! I don't know how to swim! I want to play with the huge black bird in that tree over there!"  
  
"Wheeeeee! Sang Toady as he climbed the tree.  
  
"Hey Look, it's a tree frog!" Called out Pietro.  
  
"Stupid, he's a toad" Lance corrected, then continued "he'd be a tree toad."  
  
Higher and higher he climbed.  
  
He almost touched the sky.  
  
When he reached the raven sitting in the tree he went to pet the bird and Fell out of the tree, flew through the air, And landed in the pool – SPLASH! Right next to Wanda. This cause Todd pain.  
  
"Help! I'm Drowning!" Cried Toady.  
  
He climbed on to Wanda and clung for dear life.  
  
She was going to hex bolt him, but thought better of it. "What do you mean your drowning? Don't you know toads are born in water? They are great swimmers (I don't think they are, but for the story's sake, use your imagination.)  
  
"Not me!" Screamed Toady. "I can't swim!"  
  
"BS" yelled Wanda "I'll show you how."  
  
"When I say 'I'll' I mean them" she pointed at the B-Hood.  
  
"First float on your belly and stick your face in – she won't let go" Said Lance.  
  
Wanda glared at him.  
  
"Say 'Bubble Bubble' under water. Then raise your face for air and say 'Toot Toot'." Took over Pietro.  
  
"Don't want to." Whined Toady.  
  
"Well I don't want to hold you either, so hurry up and do what Pietro told you to do!" Screamed Wanda.  
  
"Bubble Bubble, Toot Toot" Spluttered Toady.  
  
"Great! Now float on your back and do the frog kick- She won't let go." Taught Fred  
  
More glares.  
  
"Now go like this" Pietro did a series of arm movements saying "Chicken, Airplane, Soldier. Do them and repeat after me:  
  
Chicken  
  
Airplane  
  
Soldier"  
  
"I . . . " He began, but looked up at Wanda.  
  
He tried, and failed.  
  
"I need flippers, then I'll swim." Todd told them.  
  
"Um Todd, look at your feet, they are flippers." Lance reminded him.  
  
"Now try again" Said Wanda.  
  
"Bubble Bubble, Toot Toot. Chicken, Airplane, Soldier. " he Sank and Wanda fished him out.  
  
"Try Again." She told him.  
  
He Did "Bubble Bubble, Toot Toot. Chicken, Airplane, Soldier. " this time he got it right.  
  
"Finally" the other members said.  
  
Then it happened  
  
"Oops!" Spluttered Toady  
  
"What's the matter" Asked Fred.  
  
"Oh, Nothing" Toady assured, looking more red in the face than the green/white color he usually was.  
  
"Well X-geeks are back, time to leave" Lance warned.  
  
"No, no I can't get out!" Screamed Toady  
  
"Why not?" Pietro Questioned.  
  
"Well, " and he bubbled underwater while everyone crawled out.  
  
He burst up for air and cried out, "wait!"  
  
Then he asked Wanda to turn around and he hopped out and put on his bathing suit, which had came off in the pool.  
  
With a ZAP! of elastic he was again decent and ready to go home.  
  
They went home and the rest of the day was uneventful."  
  
"well, that was interesting" Stated Magneto, "but I have to go now, pyro has caught fire to my study. Must not kill the child. Must not kill the child. Must not kill the child."  
  
"Ok, I thought we had problems here while they were fine. Guess not" Mystique Said to no one in particular.  
  
Then she caught sight of flames in the livingroom.  
  
"they're no better than we are!"  
  
And with that she left to go put out the fire.  
The End  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Plz R&R 


End file.
